PCR is an efficient and cost effective way to copy or ‘amplify’ small segments of DNA or RNA. Using PCR, millions of copies of a section of DNA are made in just a few hours, yielding enough DNA required for analysis. This method allows clinicians to diagnose and monitor diseases using a minimal amount of sample, such as blood or tissue. Real-time PCR allows for amplification and detection to occur at the same time. One method of detection is done by utilizing oligonucleotide hydrolysis probes (also known as TaqMan® probes) having a fluorophore covalently attached, e.g., to the 5′ end of the oligonucleotide probe and a quencher attached, e.g., internally or at the 3′ end. Hydrolysis probes are dual-labeled oligonucleotide probes that rely on the 5′ to 3′ nuclease activity of Taq polymerase to cleave the hydrolysis probe during hybridization to the complementary target sequence, and result in fluorescent based detection.
Real time PCR methods can be used for amplifying and detecting sequence variations in target nucleic acids having single nucleotide polymorphism (SNP). However, many of the available SNP detection/genotyping assays are based on the assumption that the SNP is biallelic (see, e.g., Morita et al., Mol. Cel. Probes, 2007, 21, 171-176). Detection of SNP with currently existing real time PCR methods lacks sufficient sensitivity and specificity. Hydrolysis probes, such as standard TaqMan® probes, are typically designed to be about 18 to 22 bases in length in order to have 8-10° C. higher melting temperature (Tm) as compared to the primer. Standard TaqMan® probes generally prove to be less specific and sensitive for SNP detection and fail to show complete discrimination between the WT (Wild-type) and the MT (Mutant) targets. Current TaqMan® based SNP genotyping assays involve the use of TaqMan® MGB (Minor Groove Binders) probes that are shorter in length with increased probe-template binding stability for allelic discrimination. Additional base modifications such as stabilizing bases (propynyl dU, propynyl dC) can also be included in standard TaqMan® probe design for improved SNP detection and discrimination. Thus there is a need in the art for a quick and reliable method to specifically detect SNPs in a sensitive manner.